Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by EndingxDreams
Summary: InuxKag. [ONESHOT][SONG FIC] InuYasha is having a hard time without Kagome. When Kagome comes back, will InuYasha reveal his true feelings for a her? What is her reaction? SEQUEL ON MY PROFILE!


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own InuYasha and the gang. All I own is the plot. I don't own the song "Why Don't You Kiss Her". That belongs to a famous artist.

My first one-shot. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Why Don't You Kiss Her? **

InuYasha sat by the well, awaiting Kagome's return. _It's been four days. Where the hell is that damn girl! She better not be with that hobo. _He sighed and went towards Kaede's Hut. _Damn it. She doesn't even KNOW how much I miss her… and—…_He fell onto the ground. It was Miroku, heading outside.

"InuYasha." Miroku came out. "Where's Kagome? It's been awhile."

"Don't bother me monk. I'd rather you grope some girl's ass than bother me like this." InuYasha scoffed and went away. InuYasha sat on the God Tree and thought a long while. _What is with this feeling? Am I in love with her? It's been two years…_

_The jewel is almost finished_

_After that… she's gone. _

_I can't tell her how I feel…_

**We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says**  
**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**

_Kagome… you… are so different…_

"_InuYasha…"_

"_Osuwari!" _

"_InuYasha! Are you alright?"_

"_Want to come down and share this food with me?" _

**Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close**

"_You went to see Kikyo, didn't you?"_

"_InuYasha. I missed you so much." _

_Kagome… what would you say? What would you do if I said… that I loved you? _

_You ARE coming back, right?_

_Please say you are… I can't stand it without you. I think I'm going psycho! _

**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside**

"_Why were you crying back there?"_

"_I thought I would loose you…"_

"_Did I ever tell you that you smell nice?"_

"_I thought you said that you couldn't stand my smell…"_

"_I lied." _

"_Why don't you just do that like you did me?" _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Keh."_

"_I'm not Kikyo!"_

"_My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"_

_What would happen… Kagome? Do you feel that way for me?_

**What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself**

"_Give up the shards, if you ever want to see your woman again!"_

"_Uh… woman?" _

"_Uh…heh…"_

"_You liar!"_

"_You don't love me!"_

"_You seriously thought that I would give up the shards for you!"_

"_Choose me or the shards! If you dare say the shards, I'll twist your mouth right now!"_

_You were even there for me… demon…half demon… and protected me when I was human. You never laughed at me one time. No rejection. Nothing. Kagome…_

His thought was interrupted by Kagome's scent. _She's back!_ He ran up to the well, and saw Kagome there, sitting on the well. _Kagome… my Kagome…_

**What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay**

"InuYasha!" Kagome said, and smiled as she stood up. "I'm finally back. I hope you're not mad." InuYasha growled.

"You wench! I told you to hurry and come back!" Kagome looked mad now…

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome…wait." Kagome paused. InuYasha walked closer to her.

**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)**

"Kagome… I'm sorry." InuYasha whispered. Kagome looked stunned. _He apologized? _

"InuYasha… are you okay?" Kagome asked.

**Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide**

"No I'm not Kagome." InuYasha said. _It's now or never…_

"Are you alright? What happened InuYasha?" Kagome was worried now."InuYasha?" He got closer to Kagome.

"Kagome… Nothing happened."

"But what's wrong?" Kagome looked at his eyes.

"You saw Kikyo… didn't you?" InuYasha looked stunned.

"No. I didn't see her."

**Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line**

"Yeah you did." InuYasha paused.

"Are you accusing me!" Kagome scoffed.

"Those are your 'I-just-saw-kikyo-and-saw-love-again' eyes. It's obvious." Kagome said.

"I didn't see her, Kagome. Trust me." InuYasha said. He reached his hands out and hugged her. His nose was buried in her hair.

**Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close **

_She smells so nice…I can't imagine this smell disappearing forever…_

**Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide**

"Kagome." He whispered in her ear. Kagome pushed him away. He was stunned.

"What! That sounds so much like the way to talk when Kikyo's been seen. Something did happen. You're going to hurt my feelings again, aren't you?" Kagome was on the verge of tears. InuYasha just leaned over and hugged her tighter this time.

"InuYasha…"

"Kagome…" InuYasha started. "trust me. I didn't see Kikyo."

"Then what did happen?"

"Promise me you'll always be by my side, Kagome?" InuYasha pleaded.

"InuYasha… what's…"

"JUST PROMISE DAMN IT!" Kagome was stunned as InuYasha pushed her away this time.

"InuYasha! What's going on! Suddenly you're having me promise that I'll do something that I've always done? Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked in a stern voice.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered.

"What… InuYasha… Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome asked, taking a step forward.

"Kagome" InuYasha pushed his lips onto hers. Kagome was stunned, but she went along with it. When they broke free, Kagome was blushing

"InuYasha…"

**Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide **

**'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...**

"KAGOME I LOVE YOU!" InuYasha shouted. _There. It's done. I said it. _Kagome felt that she was going to faint from hearing that so loud when they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" InuYasha yelled out. Suddenly, three heads popped out and started clapping. They were: Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"InuYasha, you finally confessed." Miroku said. "Now I wonder what would happen next. Do you need a hut for just the two of you?" Miroku added slyly, and received a hit in the head.

"InuYasha! Does that mean that I'll soon have friends to play with?" Shippo asked, very happy. InuYasha hit him on the head too. Sango was the only one that was quiet with the joking and just went to Kagome to congratulate her.

* * *

Ehh... this was just a cute little thing that I thought of, and I wanted to type it out.

Hope you like it... and it wasn't that angsty... XD

Please Review... .

Ja Ne

Lizzy


End file.
